


Немного тепла (в Рождество)

by Greenmusik



Series: Рождественский тур 2016-2017 на макусе [14]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Cold, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: перед Рождеством Ньют обнаруживает постоннее тело в собственной постели(на заявку р-50 на макусе)





	

  
      Ньют заворочался во сне и попробовал перевернуться на другой бок, но что-то мешало. Пришлось проснуться. Рядом, отобрав часть любимого гамака, утроилось завёрнутое в одеяло тело и сладко сопело. Ньют нахмурился — он точно помнил, что никого лишнего с собой по дороге в Австралию не приглашал, однако тело было явно крупнее, чем Дугал, и уж точно меньше взрывопотама. Он осторожно потыкал одеяло.  
       — М-м-м? — спросили изнутри знакомым голосом.  
       — А-а, — протянул Ньют, — это ты.  
      На самом деле он понятия не имел, кто это, но поскольку голос казался знакомым, не мог же он и в самом деле спрашивать «кто здесь?», потому что это могло обидеть того, кто был завёрнут в одеяло.  
       — А ты ждал кого-то другого? — спросили из одеяла уже менее сонно.  
       — Я вообще никого не ждал, — честно признался Ньют, который хотел наконец-то нормально выспаться в собственном гамаке, и чтобы ему никто при этом не мешал.  
       — Сюрприз, — пробормотали из одеяла, а потом оно наконец-то подвинулось, и Ньют смог улечься поудобнее и попытаться заснуть обратно.  
       — Спокойной ночи, — пожелал он на всякий случай.  
       — Угу.  
      Некоторое время они оба молчали, потом одеяло снова зашевелилось, и из него высунулся кончик носа и ткнулся Ньюту в плечо. Несмотря на то, что было тепло, да ещё и собеседник был завёрнут в самоё тёплое, какое только было у Ньюта, одеяло, кончик носа был очень холодным.  
       — Не фанатик, значит? — спросил обладатель носа.  
       — Не-а, — сонно ответил Ньют.  
       — И не поклонник?  
       — У-у, — Ньют попытался отрицательно мотнуть головой, но та была такая тяжёлая, будто её набили золотом.  
       — И не последователь? — уточнил голос, заметно оживляясь.  
      На сей раз у Ньюта не получилось даже замычать, но он всеми силами подумал.  
       — Это хорошо, — сказали из одеяла, видимо, услышав его мысли. — Это правильно.  
      Ньют уже видел второй сон, когда его опять разбудили.  
       — А потом до Франции не подкинешь? Так надоело гримироваться, чтобы переходить через таможню, ты не поверишь.  
      Это было знакомо. Ньюту однажды пришлось полностью вымазаться углём, потому что сквозь магическую личину на Ямайке не видел только ленивый. Правда, там все были ленивые, но только не когда пропадала любимая птица вождя.  
       — А в Европе сейчас Рождество, — сообщили из одеяла.  
       — А мы уже в южном полушарии, так что у нас Рождество только завтра. А сейчас я хочу спать.  
       — Ну, если только завтра, то спи. Ты не думай, я проезд отработаю.  
      Ньют пробормотал что-то, соответствующее случаю, и наконец-то крепко заснул.  
  
      Утром он бы и не вспомнил о ночной беседе, если бы не накрытый на столе завтрак. В обычные дни завтрак Ньюта состоял из остатков вчерашнего ужина или даже обеда, но сейчас там была полноценная каша, овсяная, с мёдом и джемом. Рядом, на отдельной тарелке лежала горка хрусткого жареного бекона и пара мюнхенских колбасок с чёрным перцем. Вместо чая в чашке обнаружилось густое какао с зефирками — Ньют и не знал, что у него есть зефирки!  
      Ночной гость сидел здесь же, у стола, завёрнутый до самых глаз уже не в одеяло, а в тартан. Выше глаз были лохматые брови, широкая полоска лба и всклоченная белобрысая макушка.  
       — Мёрзнешь? — спросил Ньют, потому что спрашивать теперь было бы ещё невежливее, чем ночью. В конце концов, они провели эту ночь в одной кровати. Гамаке.  
       — Любовь не греет, — пожаловался гость и поёжился всем тартаном.  
      Без любви было тяжело. Ньют вспомнил, как сам мёрз первое время после школы, пока не понял, что любить можно не только людей. Теперь в нём было столько любви, что он запросто мог ей поделиться безо всякого ущерба для себя.  
      Он поставил табурет совсем близко от гостя, сел почти вплотную и придвинул к себе тарелку.  
       — Очень вкусно пахнет. Если хочешь, можешь греть об меня руки, пока я ем.  
      Гость заколебался. Одно дело было заворачиваться в чужое одеяло или тёплый плед, и совсем другое — выпростать из нагретого кокона моментально остывающие конечности, чтобы трогать другого человека. Ньют даже начал думать, что тот его не расслышал или решил игнорировать, когда на поясницу и живот легли ледяные даже сквозь рубашку ладони.  
       — Горячий, — почти промурлыкал гость, прижимаясь сильнее.  
      Ньют ободряюще ему улыбнулся и вернулся к каше.  
  
      После завтрака выяснилось, что гостю совсем неинтересно смотреть Ньютовых животных или читать его книги. Зато интересно сидеть всё там же, в кухне, и разбирать имеющиеся запасы, выясняя, что из них нужно пополнять, а из чего можно приготовить рождественский ужин. Ньют был совсем не против рождественского ужина и гостя с собой не потащил, хотя ему и хотелось похвастаться пепловеями, которыми он ещё ни перед кем не хвастался.  
Уже совсем вечером, когда в каюту, а снаружи чемодана у Ньюта и впрямь была настоящая каюта, а не просто какой попало закуток между баком и трюмом, постучался стюард и предложил присоединиться к остальным пассажирам для празднования Рождества, Ньют вспомнил, что пропустил обед. От приглашения он вежливо отказался, потому что у него был гость, и было невежливо и небезопасно оставлять его в чемодане одного на целый вечер. Тем более, что тот обещал приготовить ужин. Поэтому Ньют вернулся в чемодан и последовал за вкусными запахами на кухню.  
  
      Волшебным образом гостю удалось не только разобраться в запасах, но и освободить целиком стол, обычно заваленный банками, коробками, пузырьками, пучками трав и ещё всякой всячиной, и теперь там гордо возвышалась сосновая ветка, воткнутая в пустую стеклянную бутылку из-под выпитого много лет назад вина. Ветка даже была украшена чем-то, явно взятым из старого гнезда нюхлера — иногда Ньют скучал по этому непоседе и даже собирался завести нового, но потом вспоминал, сколько от него было проблем, и передумывал.  
       — Ты пропустил обед, — заметил гость.  
       Ньют поспешил заверить, что делает это очень часто и давно привык есть два, а то и один раз в день.  
       — А у меня — режим, — сказал гость. — Очень строгий. Но даже у меня на Рождество бывает индейка, а у тебя я не нашёл.  
      В духовке что-то затрещало, опровергая его слова.  
       — Пришлось ходить до камбуза. Ты знал, что корабельный кок — сквиб?  
      Этого Ньют не знал. Если честно, он никогда не проверял, насколько магическим был экипаж выбираемого им для путешествий корабля. Его больше волновали надёжность, скорость и наличие отдельной каюты.  
       — Какой кошмар, — на всякий случай сказал он.  
      Гость кивнул, утонув в тартане по самую макушку, но тут же снова выглянул и уставился на Ньюта водянистыми голубыми глазами.  
       — Если хочешь, можешь снова о меня погреться, — предложил Ньют наугад. — Пока индейка допекается.  
      Они посидели немного рядом. Ладони гостя всё никак не хотели согреваться, и тогда Ньют взял их в свои и долго пытался согреть дыханием. Но этого тоже было мало. Казалось, каким-то неведомым образом всё тепло вымораживается изнутри, не задерживаясь под тонкой кожей.  
       — Может, глинтвейн? — спросил Ньют, намекая, что у него есть ещё несколько бутылок вина, фрукты и целый ящик специй.  
      Гость задумчиво хмыкнул и согласился, снова пряча ладони под пледом.  
      Ньют согрел вина, индейка допеклась, сверху на стол опустилось блюдо с яблоками, до того парившее под потолком. Откуда-то появилась миска тушёной капусты, настолько тонко нашинкованной, что она казалась паутиной.  
       — Счастливого Рождества, — пожелал ему гость перед тем, как пригубить глинтвейн.  
      Ньют растерянно кивнул, потому что не узнать это лицо, даже после десятилетнего заключения в Нурменгарде, было невозможно.  
      Гриндельвальд сидел напротив него, тянул горячее вино, жевал капусту и индейку и, как выяснилось, мечтал хоть как-то согреться. Ньют знал несколько отличных способов и собирался испробовать все из них, потому что даже Тёмный Лорд, маньяк и террорист заслуживает в Рождество немного тепла.  



End file.
